Le Dragon de l'Unité
by Karuka-san
Summary: Suite de "Trop Tard". Godric lui avait promis qu'ils se retrouveraient. Réincarné, Salazar compte bien le lui rappeler mais...tout ne se passe pas comme prévu...surtout pour l'identité de la réincarnation de Salazar... futur GG/SS
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Le Dragon de l'Unité

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, sauf l'idée et l'apparence de divers personnages qui apparaîtront plus tard…

Résumé : suite de "Trop Tard". Vous n'êtes pas obligé de lire l'OS, il n'y aura aucun problème de compréhension ! Lorsqu'un étrange bracelet et un héritage changent radicalement le destin d'Harry.

Paring : réfléchissons…

Rating : Je pense que 13+ suffira…

Bêta : Mina 008

_**Avertissement :**__**IL Y AURA DANS CETTE FIC DU **__**SLASH**__**, SOIT DES RELATIONS ENTRE **__**DEUX PERSONNES DE MEME SEXE**__** !!!!! DONC LES **__**HOMMOPHOBES**__**, **__**DU BALAI ET QUE CA SAUTE**__** !!!!!!**_

**Bonne lecture !**

_**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**_

**Immobile dans le froid et la douleur.**

**Accablé par la dure vérité et la peur,**

**Il reste figé, hurlant, souffrant,**

**De la perte inestimable de son amant.**

**OoOoOoOo**

_Je t'ai aimé._

_Je t'aime._

_Et je te t'aimerais à jamais._

_**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**_

- POTTER ! Debout ! tonna une voix grasse alors qu'un poing assez volumineux s'écrasait violement plusieurs fois sur la porte lourdement cadenassée.

Harry siffla de douleur en se redressant trop vivement. Une voire quelques unes de ses côtes devaient être fêlées et le fait de se relever si brusquement avait réveillé la douleur qui s'était légèrement atténuée durant son sommeil…Même si techniquement, il n'avait dormis que cinq heures, insomnies et cauchemars obligent.

Soufflant laborieusement, il marcha vers la porte de sa chambre dont les verrous venaient d'être tirés avant de s'arrêter un instant devant son miroir. Il grimaça un peu en touchant sa joue où un gros bleu d'une inquiétante couleur violette s'étalait sur toute sa pommette.

Son oncle n'y était pas allé de main morte, loin de là ! S'il s'était calmé sur les punitions physiques depuis ses onze ans, il s'était rattrapé dès le début des vacances. Les menaces de l'Ordre du Phénix, le fait que Sirius soit mort et que par conséquent, son neveu n'avait plus de protection, ayant été les déclencheurs de sa fureur. Harry grimaça à ce souvenir. Jamais, ô grand jamais il n'avait eu l'intention de prévenir ses relatifs de la mort de son parrain. Par contre, cela n'était pas au goût du Grand Albus Dumbledore qui s'était empressé d'envoyer une lettre aux Dursley leur expliquant la situation et leur demandant d'aider le garçon à 'se remettre de cette tragique perte' dixit Dumby.

Mais heureusement, sa magie compensait le manque de soin en guérissant rapidement ses blessures et de toute façon, celles-ci n'étaient pas très graves…pour le moment.

Harry poussa un soupir, se préparant mentalement à une nouvelle journée de corvées diverses et variées. Puis, il descendit lentement les marches du petit escalier, se crispant parfois à cause de la douleur provoquée par ses côtes mal en point.

_**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**_

_**« Un jour… »**_

_**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**_

Harry se laissa tomber à plat ventre sur son lit, épuisé et courbaturé de partout. Il sortit son nez de l'oreiller pour pouvoir respirer plus librement et son regard tomba sur les deux parchemins disposés sur son bureau. Sur les lettres qu'il avait envoyées à l'Ordre du Phénix, aux membres de l'AD, aux Weasley et à Hermione, seuls les Jumeaux et Neville lui avait répondu. Avec en prime, une signature de Luna au bas de celle de Neville et trois cadeaux en avance pour son anniversaire.

Luna lui avait envoyé un bon pour deux tatouages magiques. Ce qui n'était pas rien au vu des prix des tatoos magiques, l'encre qui les animait étant assez difficile à préparer et les ingrédients coûteux. De plus, il pouvait ne pas l'utiliser en une fois. Ainsi il avait le choix entre avoir deux tatouages en même temps ou en avoir un puis le deuxième deux ans plus tard par exemple…

Neville, lui avait offert une bourse sans fond. La petite sacoche, rattachée à un cordon de cuir qu'Harry avait immédiatement passé autour de son cou, avait la particularité de ne pas être détectable à une fouille magique ou corporelle. Le jeune homme y avait placé son éclair de feu, la carte des Maraudeurs, la cape de son père et sa baguette, qu'il était allé récupérer une nuit en crochetant silencieusement la serrure de sa chambre puis celle de son placard. Il y avait aussi ajouté le cadeau de Luna puis celui des Jumeaux.

Celui-ci était un bracelet de cuir noir long d'une dizaine de centimètre et se fermant des deux côtés par un lacet de cuir blanc. Sur le dessus, il y avait un lion dressé sur ses pattes arrière, enlaçant la tête d'un serpent qui s'était entortillé autour de lui. Un fil argenté tissait les yeux du serpent et un autre doré ceux du lion. Les contours des deux animaux étaient blancs strié de rouge pour le fauve et de vert pour le reptile. Sur le dessous, deux épées croisées se faisaient lier par des ronces surmontées de deux roses noires. Les deux armes étaient encerclées par l'Alpha et l'Oméga.

« D'après ce que nous avons pu trouver, ce bracelet a deux légendes rattachées à sa création. La première serait que Godric Gryffondor l'ait fabriqué pour Salazar Serpentard afin de symboliser leur amitié…La deuxième version, elle, dit que ce serait Salazar qui l'aurait réalisé, culpabilisant d'avoir tué son ami. Personne ne sait vraiment laquelle est vraie et personne n'en veut. Les Sangs Purs bouchés refusent de s'en approcher de peur que ce soit Gryffondor qui l'ait fait tandis que les autres, alliés des Moldus n'en veulent pas, ne souhaitant pas toucher ce qui a pu être de la main de Serpentard. Néanmoins, on s'est dit que cela t'intéresserait vu que tu es un Gryffondor ayant faillit aller à Serpentard… »

_**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**_

_**« …nous nous retrouverons… »**_

_**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**_

Harry n'avait pas mis le bracelet. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce qu'il ne voulait pas que les Dursley ne lui enlèvent et le détruisent. Mais aussi parce que _quelque chose_, une sorte de _conscience_, une _petite voix_, lui disait que ce n'était pas le bon moment, qu'il devait attendre…Attendre encore un peu le moment idéal…

Et sans savoir pourquoi, Harry sentait que ce moment allait arriver vite, très vite. Le jeune homme s'assit sur son lit, les jambes en tailleurs. Il passa sa main sous son T-shirt usagé et en tira sa bourse sans fond. Il sortit le bracelet et encore une fois l'admira, laissant glisser ses doigts sur le cuir souple et brillant. Regardant avec fascination la lumière de la lune se refléter sur les yeux brodés des deux symboles et retraçant avec crainte les contours des deux épées. Il avait l'impression qu'elles étaient là, prêtes à venir blottir leurs gardes dans sa main…

C'était une sensation étrange et grisante.

Mais ce n'était pas une perception de puissance absolue, non. C'était…C'était l'impression d'un retour proche. Et le sentiment d'impatience qu'Harry sentait monter en lui par à coups était celui se rapprochant le plus de l'image qu'il se faisait sur les retrouvailles d'une famille séparée depuis trop longtemps.

Le jeune sorcier sursauta et secoua la tête, sortant de ses pensées. Il rangea le bracelet et repassa la bourse magique sous son T-shirt. Un soupir lui échappa. De toute façon, il n'avait plus de famille. Ses parents étaient morts ainsi que son parain. Les Dursley le préféreraient mort plus qu'autre chose et Remus…Remus devait lui en vouloir d'avoir causé la mort de Patmol. Harry poussa un soupir, non. Il n'avait pas de famille. _Il était seul, infiniment seul…_

D'un geste morne et sans vie, Harry se saisit du petit calendrier en sa possession et le regarda. 29 juillet.

Deux jours. Dans deux jours, ce serait son anniversaire et il aurait seize ans…

Le jeune homme se coucha, se roulant en boule sous ses couvertures comme lorsqu'il était petit, dans son placard et qu'il avait fait un cauchemar. Ses bras entouraient son ventre comme pour retenir contre lui une présence réconfortante. Il s'endormit seul. Comme toujours depuis cette nuit fatidique qui vit la mort de ses parents.

Il s'endormit et pendant son sommeil, il ne se rendit pas compte que des souvenirs se débloquaient, lui racontant une histoire, son histoire. Souvenirs que son subconscient cacha aussitôt dans un coin de son esprit, inaccessibles, tant que le moment ne serait pas venu.

De cela, il n'en retient que la vague impression d'une promesse murmurée lui disant que jamais plus il ne serait seul. Qu'un jour IL serait là, de nouveau à ses côtés.

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, un vrai sourire heureux naquit sur les lèvres d'Harry Potter, le Survivant.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il se réveilla, une fois de plus à cause de son oncle qui toquait comme un bourrin à sa porte, Harry se sentit bien. Sans qu'il ne sache ni comment, ni pourquoi, une étincelle d'espoir s'était rallumée dans son cœur.

_**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**_

_**« …je te le promet… »**_

_**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**_

Deux jours plus tard, …

Harry engloutit en vitesse son maigre repas, lava ses couverts et monta le plus vite et le plus silencieusement possible les escaliers avant de claquer la porte derrière lui. Le jeune homme se laissa glisser le long du mur le plus proche, le souffle court.

Depuis le début de la journée, il sentait une étrange chaleur se répandre en lui. Elle n'était pas douloureuse mais sa présence l'affaiblissait. Il se sentait pâteux et parfois soit il voyait trouble soit il vacillait sur ses jambes. Lorsque c'étaient les deux phénomènes en même temps, il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'évanouir et devait arrêter toute action pour ne pas perdre connaissance. Ces contretemps attisaient la colère de son oncle qui ne se privait pas pour le corriger, à sa manière.

Un sifflement de douleur lui échappa et il se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Cette fois, ces côtes n'étaient plus fêlées mais cassées.

Une nouvelle vague de chaleur le submergea, noyant sa douleur et lorsqu'elle se retira, Harry s'aperçut avec surprise, en soulevant son haut, que ses flancs ne portaient plus aucune marque de coups, rien. Même ses côtes ne le faisaient plus souffrir !

Le sorcier se redressa. La chaleur était toujours là mais plus ténue. Il s'approcha du miroir tout en retirant son haut pour s'examiner. Son corps ne portait plus les petites cicatrices qu'il s'était faites au Quiditch ni celles qu'il avait reçues lors de ses affrontements contre le Mégalomane de service ni celles dues à ses relatifs.

Assurément, sa magie avait fait des siennes, remarquez, il n'avait pas de quoi s'en plaindre…

Moins de cinq secondes plus tard, Harry retira ce qu'il venait de dire quand il s'effondra en hurlant de douleur sur le sol de sa chambre. L'étrange chaleur s'était fait plus présente, plus puissante, semblant vouloir sortir par tous les pores de sa peau. Puis tout avait explosé et Harry avait hurlé. Hurlé à s'en arracher les cordes vocales alors qu'une douleur sans nom le traversait de part en part, martyrisant ses membres, explosant dans sa tête et derrière ses yeux.

Quand enfin il cessa de crier, Harry se demanda vaguement pourquoi Vernon n'était pas déjà venu pour donner une bonne correction à son neveu. Il tressaillit lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux. Pourquoi voyait-il flou ? Il roula sur le ventre et à tâtons commença la recherche de ses lunettes lorsqu'il se figea à cause de plusieurs choses.

Premièrement, il sentait un poids, certes infime sur son nez mais bel et bien présent, signifiant sans aucun doute possible que ses lunettes se trouvaient déjà sur son nez.

Deuxièmement, ses doigts touchaient un tapis poussiéreux. Or, il n'avait jamais eu de tapis dans sa chambre.

Et enfin, l'air autour de lui sentait le renfermé et il faisait sombre. Trop sombre pour être dans sa chambre du 4 Privet drive alors qu'il ne possédait aucun rideau !

Tremblant, il retira ses lunettes et regarda autour de lui. Là encore, plusieurs trucs clochaient. Il n'avait pas besoin de lunettes alors que d'habitude, il était pratiquement aveugle sans ! Ensuite rien que la déco lui faisait présager le pire.

Il se trouvait dans une vaste chambre qui devait faire au moins trois toute la maison des Dursley. Les carreaux de la porte-fenêtre étaient brisés et celle-ci était barricadée à la va-vite par de grosses planches de bois. Un lit à baldaquin aux rideaux usés et en lambeaux se trouvait contre le mur à droite de la fenêtre. A l'opposé de celui-ci, lui aussi contre le mur il y avait un large bureau avec dessus une simple enveloppe scellée. Une petite table entourée de deux fauteuils au milieu de la pièce, une imposante cheminée près du bureau et trois portes complétaient le tout qui inspirait que le propriétaire devait être assez riche.

Après inspection, la première porte menait à un dressing remplit à ras bord de vêtements moldus et sorciers en tout genre et de toutes les époques avec des chaussures assortis. Comme ceux-ci n'étaient pas victimes de l'usure, Harry en conclut qu'ils étaient placés sous un sort de conservation. La deuxième s'ouvrait sur un long couloir dont Harry remit l'exploration à plus tard. Et enfin, la dernière le conduisit dans une magnifique salle de bain dont la baignoire ressemblait plus à une piscine olympique qu'autre chose. Salle de bain qui s'illumina sitôt qu'il y eut mis un pied, pour se figer aussitôt. Non pas que la beauté des lieux certes ternie par la poussière l'étonnait –il avait déjà vu bien assez avec la chambre. Non, il s'était arrêté de surprise car le riche miroir ne renvoyait pas son reflet habituel. Et la seule chose qui lui assurait que c'était bien lui était le fait qu'il portait toujours les vieux habits de Dudley, qu'il était torse nu, que son T-shirt se trouvait dans sa main et que sa bourse sans fond était autour de son cou.

Le miroir lui montrait le reflet d'un homme d'une vingtaine d'année, grand, légèrement musclé, aux traits fins et aristocratiques et dont la pose montrait son assurance. Il avait de longs cheveux argentés qui lui arrivaient au bas de son dos et des yeux gris argent écarquillés de surprise.

_**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**_

_**« …Salazar… »**_

_**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**_

* * *

**Voilà donc la suite de "Trop tard" à l'époque d'Harry…**

**En espérant que ça vous plaise…**

**Je remercie encore une fois Mina 008 pour être la Bêta de cette fic. Le deuxième chapitre est déjà écrit et le troisième est sur feuille.**

**Que les anti-Harry ne s'inquiètent pas puisqu'Harry ne sera pas réellement "Harry"…Pour les anti-Dumby, vous allez être content par contre. Pour ce qui est de Ron et d'Hermione…je ne sais pas encore…**

**Une ch'tite review ?**

**Karuka-san**


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Le Dragon de l'Unité

Disclaimer : Pas à moi ! Sauf l'idée, l'apparence de Godric et Salazar et divers personnages qui apparaîtront plus tard…

Résumé : suite de « Trop Tard ». Godric lui avait promis qu'ils se retrouveraient. Réincarné, Salazar compte bien le lui rapeller mais...tout ne se passe pas comme prévu...surtout pour l'identité de la réincarnation de Salazar... futur GG/SS

Paring : Godric/Salazar ou inversement…de toute façon, pour moi, c'est la même chose…

Rating : Je pense que 13 et plus suffira…

_**Avertissement :**__**IL Y AURA DANS CETTE FIC DU **__**SLASH**__**, SOIT DES RELATIONS ENTRE **__**DEUX PERSONNES DE MEME SEXE**__** !!!!! DONC LES **__**HOMMOPHOBES**__**, **__**DU BALAI ET QUE CA SAUTE**__** !!!!!!**_

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**Doucement, de ses cendres renaissant**

**Tel l'immortel Phénix rougeoyant,**

**Il lève la tête et sourit**

**A cette invisible présence amie.**

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Harry leva sa main, palpant lentement son visage puis le reste de son corps. Il tira sur ses cheveux, réprimant une grimace puis grogna de douleur lorsqu'il voulut s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas et qu'il s'était pincé fortement le bras.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ?_

Le jeune homme commença lentement mais sûrement à paniquer. Transpirant et pâlissant de plus en plus, il se mit à tourner sur lui-même avec des gestes brusques. Trébuchant, il sortit à reculons de la salle de bains et claqua la porte. C'était quoi cette apparence ? Et puis, où était-il encore ?

Ses yeux s'accrochèrent au parchemin posé sur le bureau et il se jeta avidement dessus. Le sceau de cire représentait les mêmes Lion et Serpent enlacés que sur le bracelet. Les mains tremblantes, Harry le fit sauter et déroula lentement le vieux parchemin ce faisant, il fit tomber une bague en argent. C'était un anneau tout simple sur lequel était sertie une petite bille d'ambre. Harry la ramassa et l'examina soigneusement avant de la poser sur le bureau et de reprendre la lettre

Il s'arrêta encore un instant. L'écriture était semblable à la sienne lorsqu'il s'appliquait et qu'il réussissait par miracle à ne faire aucune tache… Se reprenant, il commença sa lecture.

« _Bonjour,_

_Ne le prends pas mal mais je n'ai jamais réussi à écrire une lettre pour qui que ce soit d'autant plus que je ne sais pas qui tu peut bien être. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu es ma réincarnation et que tu viens d'avoir seize ans._

_Je t'explique. Quand un sorcier se réincarne il peut pendant les seize premières années de sa vie être soit un Moldu soit un sorcier. Ce qui suit sera différent en fonction de tes origines puisque les explications différeront aussi…_

…_bien, alors tu étais un sorcier. A ta naissance mes connaissances magiques et mes souvenirs ont été scellés afin de n'être débloqués qu'un an avant ton héritage magique soit, à tes seize ans. Aujourd'hui donc._

_La magie des réincarnations est conçut afin de 'téléporter' le réincarné dans le lieu qu'il a considéré pendant les dernières années de sa vie antérieure comme sa 'maison'. Elle redonne aussi l'apparence au concerné qu'il avait lors de cette vie. Tu ne la garderas qu'une heure ou deux tout au plus. De plus, si par exemple dans une vie passée tu étais un loup-garou (rassures-toi, ce n'est pas le cas), tu ne le deviendra pas mais tu auras de fortes chances de te faire mordre avant ou après tes seize ans. Au contraire, si tu as été mordu par un loup-garou avant tes seize ans et que dans ta vie antérieur tu ne l'étais pas, ta lycanthropie disparaîtra lors de ta réincarnation._

_Mes pouvoirs, mes souvenirs et mes connaissances vont se débloquer peu à peu, se mélangeant aux tiens. Rassures-toi. Même avec ça, ton mental ne changera pas, il sera juste influencé. Dans ton cas, tu seras un peu plus rusé, tu apprécieras plus la nuit, les potions et la couleur verte que maintenant…Mais chaque choses en son temps._

_Tu as, normalement, trouvé une bague avec ce parchemin, non ? Elle te permettra de me rencontrer dès que tu la passeras à ton doigt. Elle contient une part de ma magie, ce qui va me permettre même si je suis mort depuis longtemps à t'entraîner et à t'expliquer ce que cela veut dire d'être la réincarnation d'une personne et de t'apprendre qui j…pardon, nous étions, sans rumeurs ni faux semblant. Cette « entrevue » durera environs trois ans voire plus. Rassures-toi, ton corps, ton esprit, ton âme et ta magie vont être aspirés à l'intérieur de la bague où le temps se déroule différemment. Une année dans la bague équivaudra à une heure au dehors._

_Je suppose que tu penses que tout cela est un canular. Je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais…et encore faudrait-il qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui lit cette lettre vu qu'il n'existe aucune assurance que je me réincarne un jour…mais c'est mon unique espoir de retrouver les personnes qui me sont chers et l'une d'entre elles en particulier…._

_Je te propose quelque chose, passe la bague à ton doigt. S'il ne se passe rien c'est que c'était effectivement un canular ou que tu es tombé par erreur sur ce manoir. Si, au contraire, il se passe quelque chose, c'est que tu es, indubitablement, ma réincarnation. A près tout, que risques-tu ?_ »

La lettre n'était pas signée et, à vrai dire, Harry avait d'autre occupation en tête que de se demander qui pouvait bien être l'auteur de la lettre. Son regard était posé sur la blague, songeur. Devait-il… ?

**Quelque temps plus tôt, en Normandie :**

Voldemort était particulièrement content de lui. La France avait été sauvée par le débarquement de Normandie et bien, les sorciers français verraient leur fin avec un tout autre débarquement.

Mais à peine eut-il posé un pied avec ses troupes sur le sable Normand qu'un premier imprévu arriva.

Ce contretemps avait l'apparence d'un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, grand, bien bâti et de longs cheveux d'un brun presque noir, bizarrement retenus en une haute queue de cheval. Enfin, de ce qu'il pouvait en jugé vu que l'inconnu se trouvait à une quinzaine de mètre de lui et ses troupes. Il était vêtu d'une simple robe noire qui flottait dans le vent. Sur sa poitrine brillait un petit pentacle entouré de cinq flamme : une rouge, une verte, une bleue, une argentée et une dorée. Le Lord Noir identifia aussitôt le symbole comme étant l'emblème des archéologues sorciers. Ceux-ci étaient peu nombreux, personne n'ayant envie de se pencher sur de vieux temples enfouis sous des tonnes de poussières, si bien que l'on comptait à peine une quinzaine de sorciers archéologues dans le monde.

Voldemort poussa un grognement de rage. Bien qu'il n'existait aucun code ou loi pour un sorcier noir, ceux-ci évitaient de tuer un archéologue car ils étaient rares certes, mais faisaient avancer énormément le monde sorcier…en retrouvant des sorts ou des potions oubliées par exemple…

L'inconnu sourit soudainement, sans signe avant coureur et Voldemort se retourna d'un bond lorsqu'il sentit une énorme puissance derrière lui. Un autre homme se tenait là, vêtu du même habit que son collègue à ceci près que sa robe était d'un beau marron foncé. Ses cheveux châtains brillaient d'une lueur argentée sous la lumière de la lune. Ce même astre donnait un aspect irréel aux yeux vairons de l'inconnu. Le gauche était vert et le droit bleu.

Ce deuxième inconnu tenait d'une main ferme une baguette qu'il pointait sans trembler sur Voldemort. Celui-ci gronda et ordonna à ses troupes d'attaquer les deux gêneurs. Action qui ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire des dits gêneurs…

Un rugissement tonitruant lui fit tourner la tête vers le premier arrivant pour se retrouver nez à museau devant le deuxième imprévu. Gros, très, très, très, très gros l'imprévu…Genre quarante mètres de haut et trente-cinq du museau au bout de la queue… Moui, un gigantesque dragon aux écailles noires et argentés et aux yeux d'un bleu profond.

_Gloups._

Ce même dragon qui commença à fondre et à rétrécir…pour finalement laisser place au premier arrivant, un sourire goguenard accroché aux lèvres.

Serrant les dents, Voldemort transplana, laissant sur place se Mangemorts qui à leur tour transplanèrent, prenant avec eux la plupart des blessés et se préparant à la punition de leur maître.

**Angleterre :**

Harry poussa un soupir, passa sa main de sa bourse sans fond et saisit sa baguette. Il la sortit et crispa son poing dessus avant de passer la bague à son doigt, le corps tendu comme un arc. L'anneau d'argent s'illumina et s'adapta à sa taille puis une intense lumière aveugla le jeune homme l'espace d'un instant.

Harry sursauta lorsqu'il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux. Il se trouvait bel et bien dans la même pièce que précédemment sauf que le soleil coulait à flot par la fenêtre entrouverte et tout était resplendissant de propreté. Un homme, la réplique exacte du reflet qu'il avait aperçut dans la salle de bain en trente-cinq/quarante ans plus âgé, le fixait d'un doux regard, un demi sourire aux lèvres…


	3. Note aux lecteurs

Je suis vraiment désolée pour ceux –et celle- qui attendait une suite pour cette fanfic. Pour l'instant, elle viendra mais pas tout de suite. En effet, je fonctionne par périodes et même si ma période « _Harry Potter_ » à tendance à s'étendre sur une grande partie de l'année, je ne suis en ce moment pas assez inspirée par ce fandom. J'ignore donc totalement _quand_ je reprendrais l'écriture d'autant plus que je rentre en terminale…

J'écrirais certes mais pas forcément sur HP –étant dans ma période fandom original et Reborn !- néanmoins je pense peut-être poster des OS ou des drabbles.

J'annonce donc la pause officielle du Dragon de l'Unité.

Si, et je dis bien si, je n'arrive pas à la continuer, je demanderais si quelqu'un veut bien la reprendre, mais ce n'est pas encore à l'ordre du jour puisque je pense la réécrire.

Au revoir,

Karuka-san.

P-s : encore toute mes excuses pour ma longue absence et le manque de chapitre…et bonne rentrée !


End file.
